moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Solorin Rhuviel
"Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule. Honor is life, for without honor, one may as well be dead. Loyalty is life, for with out one's family, one has no purpose. Death is life, one should die as they have lived, with honor." Solorin Rhuviel was a former Knight-Lord to the Blood-Knights of Silvermoon and was a military advisor and strategist for the Horde war-machine. He was the head and ruler of the lands of Felo'Danil, the ancestral holding lands of House Rhuviel. History Early Life Solorin is born the eldest son to Telo'Varin and Ceylia Rhuviel. At an early age Solorin showed signs of strong connections with the light as well as an affinity for sword fighting. It was this that caused his father to test Solorin and send him off to train as a paladin. For years Solorin trained and disciplined himself to become the best that he could be. Upon his return to Felo'Danil he was greeted by a mere toddler who would later be revealed as his younger brother Xalandir.http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Xalandir_Sunsorrow For several more years Solorin continued his training down the path of being a paladin, as well as training his brother in the art of swordsmanship. (Post) First War It wasn't until after the First War that Solorin decided to join the Knights of the Silver Hand. He thought it best to provide help where he could and his skills as a paladin had fit best with the Knights. Second War During the Second War, Solorin helped on the front lines to push back the invaders of the Orcish Horde with the Alliance of Loredaeron. Most of his fighting occurred during Ogrim Doomhammer's invasion of Quel'Thalas. After learning that the orc invaders were being aided by the tolls, Solorin went to the ruins of Tor'watha and killed every troll man woman and child he saw. Upon the withdrawal from the war Solorin was among the many that agreed that it was the humans poor leadership that caused the burning of Eversong Woods, and his home of Felo'Danil. He left the Knights and went back to helping his father run Felo'Danil and offering military support when and where asked for. The Fall of Quel'thalas During the Invasion of Quel'thalas, Solorin was one of the first called to fight against the undead armies of the Scourge. The Dead Scar had already ripped through a small portion of Felo'Danil and Solorin, along with his brother Xalandir, had to help fight off the waves of undead before making their way to help with the defense of Silvermoon. After the fall of the Sunwell and the death of their Ranger-General Solorin took to becoming a Blood Knight and, his service as a paladin and as a soldier of Quel'thalas earned him his place. For years he remained in Quel'thalas to help rebuild what was lost, and rebuild his home of Felo'Danil. Northerend Landing After Learning that he would have a chance to strike back at the monster that destroyed his lands and his home, Solorin answered the call to Northrend lending aid and setting up a stronghold for the Blood Knights on its icy shores. Argent Crusade and Tournament. Months had passed and the Horde War-Machine was still no closer to invading Ice Crown and the Lich King's domain. Solorin, already frustrated and angry with the time they had wasted there, had finally heard word from a group of individuals claiming to be from the 'Argent Crusade'. Solorin brushed them off and made his way to Ice Crown to see the tournament for himself. The front gates of Icecrown Citadel Angry with himself for not listening to the Argents and missing the opportunity to be apart of the small task force that helped in the defeat of the Lich King, Solorin helped lead his own force to the front gates of the Icecrown Citadel. The assault lasted for what felt like days, however Solorin had not given up hope. It wasn't until word reached Solorin that the Lich King had fallen that he decided it was time to go back home to Quel'thalas. Cataclysm During the Events of the Cataclysm Solorin focused mainly on what he could gain in favor of House Rhuviel and Felo'Danil. It was during this time however he formed a close bond with a group he had few encounters with known as the Rising Sun Fellowship. He made friends and met his first wife, Auxilia. For years Solorin held on to what was his, sharing what he had with the love of his Life and helping where he could with the Fellowship, his main focus however was still the restoration and growth of Felo'Danil. Pandaria Solorin, along with his wife Auxilia were among the first to be called to the conquest of Pandaria in the name of the horde. Auxilia a brilliant infiltrator and Knight-Lord Solorin, military general and strategist. They came with the zeppelin to Pandaria and were separated after the crash onto Pandaria's shores. After two days they managed to find each other again and search for a resting grounds so that they may notify the Fellowship that they had landed and were joining in the fight against the Alliance. Zandalari Invasion During the time that the Zandalari invaded Pandaria in their conquest to gain lands and reclaim their empire, Solorin was captured by a group of rather large trolls. For months he was held captive, beaten, tortured. Solorin forgot who he was, he had no memory of who or what he was due to the effects of prolonged torture. It was after the Zandalari invasion of the Isle of Thunder that the trolls tossed Solorin off the ship and left him for dead. Days later he washed up on the beach of the Jade forest and was picked up by a fisherman. The fisherman took him all the way to Dawn's Blossom, and for two months he worked there as a bartender. Recovery Solorin had been found after all this time by his closest friend Kel'tira Sunblaze and his wife, Auxilia. Auxilia shocked by their discovery, and that her husband was in fact not dead could not cope and left without even a goodbye to Solorin. Upon receiving news that his wife would not be returning to him or to Felo'Danil Solorin shut himself away, becoming a recluse and letting Felo'Danil become wealthy and flourish on its own. Pre-Draenor ''' Rising Sun's Disbanding. After two years Solorin's old friend and accomplice Kel'tira made a reappearance. She marched through Felo'Danil towards Rhuviel estate to inform Solorin he was missed, and that Rising Sun Fellowship had disbanded. Solorin still coping with the lost of his first love and wife waved the woman off, telling her he was done with everything. For two days Kel'tira stayed within Felo'Danil convincing Solorin to return to being who he once was, and he agreed. Solorin began to form a close relationship with Kel'tira and even began to love her. Their relationship had taken its toll however. Kel'tira was unsure of where they stood and declined Solorin's marriage proposal. Angry, hurt and alone Solorin returned to Felo'Danil retiring from the military only offering his abilities as a strategist and advising other military leaders on their campaigns. Present Solorin, having retired from the military has dedicated his time and efforts to the restoration of honor and glory to that of the Sin'dorei people, his home of Felo'Danil and House Rhuviel. Pre-Legion '''The Broken Shore Solorin was among the many to fight in the first wave on the broken shore, leading a small group of Blood Knights onto the tainted shore. They fought for what felt like days before having to retreat with Sylvanas Windrunner, due to the fall of Vol'jin. He is currently back in Quel'thalas preparing for the war to come. Legion Solorin currently serves as a militaristic diplomat on behalf of Feloirus Firavel, and his House. He does what he can to offer alliances and ties between other organizations and groups of people who wish to band together during these desperate times. He also has started a small side project of his own, to bring the Blood Knights of old together and follow some of the old principles. He does not agree with the associating with the Silverhand and deems Liadrin as a fool and weakling, unfit to lead the Blood Knights of Silvermoon. Physical Appearance Solorin stands a tall 6'9" among his fellow elven brethren. He carries himself with a proud poise and outstanding posture. His body toned and muscular from years of training, not a day goes by that he doesn't continue to train and hone his skills as a Swordsman and as a duelist. He carries with him many scars from his battles the more noticeable one is the three clawed scar on the right side of his face. He prides himself on being Well-Kept, maintaining a noble look when not in his combat armor. His eyes a bright mint green, his skin tanned and golden blonde hair tied back into a ponytail almost always. Personality Solorin can be described as a very serious person. His time training as a paladin and as a Knight-Lord for the Blood Knights has caused him to develop a 'No Bull-shit' attitude. However when surrounded by his family and friends he could be described as a fair individual, someone who cares for those that have earned his respect, and those he loves. He often shows great displeasure when dealing with Trolls, and has only shown friendliness towards one. He blames them for burning his home and for the capture of himself, and his brother Xalandir. Another note would be that he is not like your 'traditional paladin', nor does he follow the new principles of the Blood Knight order, he follows the values of old. He does not worship the light; like most other blood elves, his power and strength in the light comes from the Sunwell. Arms Equipment, Armor and Weapons * Duranil - A Sin'dorei great sword, one that has been passed down generations in his family it is complete with the sigil of his House as well as Rhuviel engraved on the blades steel. * Rhuviel Battle plate - Red and gold black steel plate armor that was forged for Solorin, it bares his house sigil as well as various prayers and sayings in thalassian. These words glow when he calls upon his strength from the Sunwell. *Jewlery - Solorin wears a necklace with the wedding ring that he wore during his marriage to Auxilia, he will never forget her or the way she impacted his life greatly. Mount * Thori'belore - Fury of the Sun, a Clydesdale horse that was born into house Rhuviel, Solorin formed a close bond with this horse through out the years and has since called it his Valiant steed and Trusted friend. He allows no one but Solorin to ride. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:House of Sunsorrow